


i want you yeah, i want you

by hongsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Degradation, Dom Choi San, Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Sir Kink, Slapping, Spanking, Sub Kang Yeosang, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi San, Top Kim Hongjoong, Verbal Humiliation, but only technically, i think? yeah, lol slightly, some dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsan/pseuds/hongsan
Summary: It’s San who loves to take Hongjoong apart, break him down, ruin him, until he’s nothing but whines and moans, desperate for any attention. Just as much as San loves to hold Yeosang gently and cup his face, showering him in tender affection, giving him everything he could ever want and more. It’s frightening to think of how different San is, soft and sweet to Yeosang, and cruel to Hongjoong, but Yeosang was more than just a little curious to see the way he was with their leader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is 10 pages on my word doc, im so sorry
> 
> update 10/14/2019 this is now two chapters so here are some cws for ch 1  
> d/s dynamic, sir kink, orgasm delay/denial, name calling, degradation, verbal humiliation, slapping, blow jobs, riding

Yeosang feels guilty about how his cock twitches when he sees Hongjoong, naked and on his knees. It sits in his stomach, uneasy and dark, seeing his leader looking so… _small_ and _vulnerable._ But the guilt is nothing compared to the heat of arousal that courses through him at the sight.

It’s not Yeosang who gets him this way. It’s San who loves to take Hongjoong apart, break him down, ruin him, until he’s nothing but whines and moans, desperate for any attention. Just as much as San loves to hold Yeosang gently and cup his face, showering him in tender affection, giving him everything he could ever want and more. It’s frightening to think of how different San is, soft and sweet to Yeosang, and _cruel_ to Hongjoong, but Yeosang was more than just a little curious to see the way he was with their leader.

So when San had asked to try something, something involving _Hongjoong_ , Yeosang didn’t hesitate to agree.

Hongjoong inhales shakily, eyes down, hands behind his back, waiting. His cock is aching and untouched, and Yeosang wants to hate the way his own cock gets harder.

“What do you think, _baby_ ,” the pet name for Yeosang is practically a coo, affectionate and sweet. “Doesn’t he look _pathetic_?” San’s tone shifts to mocking, and Yeosang watches the way Hongjoong squirms at his words.

“Y-Yeah,” Yeosang finally stutters out. He shifts slightly where he’s sitting on the bed, pants already uncomfortably tight. “He does.”

San walks over to him to lean down and kiss him, smiling against Yeosang’s lips. “Do you want to help me ruin him more?” San whispers.

Yeosang thinks about Hongjoong, thinks about the way he’d look with tear-stricken cheeks and San’s cock in his mouth. Thinks about the sounds Hongjoong could make. Yeosang nods, breathing shakily against San’s mouth.

San pulls away to walk back towards Hongjoong, circling around him, eyes sharp and threatening in a way Yeosang had never experienced himself. He hears himself swallow nervously, despite not being the one on his knees at San’s feet.

San crouches behind Hongjoong, and fingers curl into the older’s hair, pulling his head back. Hongjoong lets out a pretty gasp, and the expanse of his neck is on display. Yeosang wants to bite at the unmarked skin, and press a hot kiss to the cute mole on Hongjoong’s throat.

“I’ve already played with him a little beforehand,” San smiles, that sweet dimpled smile of his, a sharp contrast to Hongjoong’s heated expression. “I mean, really I hardly touched him, but he’s so _easy_. Sometimes I just look at him and it seems like he wants to drop to his knees.” Hongjoong makes a choke sound in the back of his throat. “I teased him a bit. Just to make sure he remembers his place.” 

Hongjoong lets out a ragged breath, and San laughs. 

Yeosang palms at his own crotch. He pictures San teasing Hongjoong with the barest of touches, riling him up, getting him hot and bothered with just his existence. San is incredibly good at that after all. 

“Baby, you wouldn’t believe what a _slut_ he truly is.” San lets go of Hongjoong’s hair and moves to stand in front of him once more. “It’s an endless stream of ‘ _please touch me, please fuck me_ ’,” San mocks. “I’m sure he’d throw himself at anyone’s feet if he thought they’d fill him up. Isn’t that right, slut?” 

Hongjoong closes his eyes, face flushed in arousal and embarrassment, but says nothing.

 A sharp crack echoes in the room, and Hongjoong’s broken cry follows. His cheek is red from being slapped, and it makes even more guilty arousal bubble low in Yeosang’s stomach.

“I asked you a question.” 

“Yesyessir,” the words run together, breathless and desperate. “I-I’m a slut, I want it sososo bad.” Yeosang can hardly believe that it’s _Hongjoong_ speaking _,_ their confident, charismatic leader. His body feels almost burning with want.

“You want _what_ so bad?” 

“Your cock, pleaseplease _please_ I want you, I want your cock, _please,_ ” Hongjoong begs.

San stands still in front of Hongjoong, quiet, imposing, carefully thinking about what to do next. 

“I don’t think I _want_ to fuck such a loose, filthy slut.” Each word makes Hongjoong shudder in response. “Instead, you’re gonna suck me off, get me nice and hard so I can fuck Yeosangie.”  
  
Hongjoong whimpers, but still presses his face against San’s thigh. San’s expression softens as he moves his hand to caress Hongjoong’s cheek, thumb sliding between Hongjoong’s lips. It’s gentle, for a moment, San seems _fond_ and caring. Yeosang watches with new interest, as San unbuttons his own jeans, shoving them down and pulling Hongjoong’s face against his cock, the gentleness of before completely forgotten.

There’s no hesitation or even a pause before Hongjoong is mouthing along San’s hardening cock, looking up at him with such desperate expression. Desperate to please. His tongue swipes up San’s shaft and San groans lowly. When Hongjoong finally takes San’s cock fully into his mouth, Hongjoong moans around it (or tries to). It comes as a broken, choked sound. His cock leaks precum against his stomach as San brings bucks into Hongjoong’s mouth, holding his head down.

He holds him down with no hesitation, Hongjoong audibly gagging against his cock this time and the tears pool in his eyes, spilling when Hongjoong closes them. Yeosang watches as San fucks into his face a few times before he releases his grip and allows Hongjoong to take over once again, sucking San’s cock in eagerly. The room is filled with wet, slick sounds, Hongjoong continuing to deepthroat San’s cock and San rocking his hips into the heat.  

Seeing Hongjoong come slowly undone is as mesmerizing as the way San brings him to that point. Yeosang begins to feel unbearable hot under his clothes, and starts pulling them off, wrapping his own hand around his length. It feels so good to be able to touch himself, Yeosang groans loudly.

San catches his eye and smirks, pushing Hongjoong’s head down one last time. When he lets Hongjoong come up, he’s gasping for air, lips swollen and spit slick.

“I don’t think we’re paying enough attention to Yeosangie. Why don’t you go over and show him what your slutty mouth can do besides beg?” 

Yeosang feels like he should be embarrassed, caught jerking himself off to the sight of the other two, but he’s not. He wants Hongjoong’s mouth, to feel the wet heat, to have his _hyung_ look up at him with his mouth full of cock. San sits next to him on the bed, and Hongjoong crawls between his thighs, looking up at him. Yeosang feels breathless at the sight. 

“Can I?” the question is soft and breathy coming out of Hongjoong, big eyes looking up at Yeosang and before Yeosang can answer, San cuts him off.  
  
“I _know_ you can do better.”

Hongjoong lets out a high pitched whine again.

“Can I please suck your cock Yeosangie? Please? I want to so bad.”

“S-sure.” Yeosang feels silly for a moment, unable to say more than a few words at a time. But he’s overwhelmed, incredibly too horny, and can’t make his brain function for more than two seconds because of _Hongjoong._  

And Hongjoong’s mouth is hot, so hot, and Yeosang lets out a loud, needy moan.

San intertwines his hand into Hongjoong’s hair once more and makes him take the rest of Yeosang cock, and Yeosang resists the urge to thrust into his mouth. Hongjoong is gagging, _drooling_ , on _Yeosang’s_ cock now and the thought of that alone is too much, too hot, but it’s happening and it feels _so good._  

“Doesn’t he just have the best mouth?” San says, releasing Hongjoong’s hair in favor of pushing it out of his face. His expression is teary, heated, and he looks so ruined, Yeosang rolls his hips gently into the wet heat of his mouth. He wants to replace San’s hand in Hongjoong’s hair but resists.

“He’s a good little slut, meant to be sucking cock.” San continues teasing, and Yeosang sees the way Hongjoong shakes. “But that’s all he’s really good for.” A whimper. 

“He’s really been begging me to fuck him all week Yeosangie, it’s almost sad.” San clicks his tongue, and every word eliciting the slightest reaction from Hongjoong.

“It’s cute that he thinks I’d want to fuck him when I have you.”

This time Yeosang whines, eyes falling shut and he hears San’s soft laugh. Hongjoong continues to suck Yeosang’s cock, sloppier and more desperate.

“Because my _baby_ , is so _good_ , so _sweet_ under me, right, baby?” It’s sweet, doting almost and Yeosang knows its equal parts genuine and to drive Hongjoong crazy because Hongjoong chokes himself on Yeosang’s cock in response.

“My Yeosangie is never demanding, you’re always so patient, baby.” San kisses hot at Yeosang’s throat making Yeosang moan. “Meanwhile, this _slut_ just wants a cock in him whenever he asks, thinks he’ll get whatever he wants just cuz he says so.”

San speaks about Hongjoong almost like he’s not there, or like he’s less than him, less than Yeosang even. A weird feeling bubbles up in Yeosang, one of wanting to defend Hongjoong, but the feeling disappears as soon as Hongjoong moans around his cock.

“But my Yeosangie, you’re such a good boy, not a _pathetic whore_ like him.”

Hongjoong pulls off Yeosang’s cock and a stream of begging words tumble out of his mouth.

“No, please, pleaseplease _please_ , I’m good, I’ll be good, I’m a good boy, San pl--”

The sound of another sharp slap echoes in the room, and this time Hongjoong _sobs_ and desperate, pleading ‘sorrysorrysorry’s follow.

“You can’t even suck my Yeosangie’s cock right, but you want me to fuck you?” The words are harsh, biting, and Hongjoong looks up at San with big, teary eyes.

“Get on the bed, on your back.”

Hongjoong scrambles to do what San says, and Yeosang looks at San for more direction, unsure of what else he had planned.

“Yeosang, baby, can you get on your hands and knees above the little slut?”

 _Oh_.

Doing so brings Yeosang face to face with Hongjoong, and he can see the way his lips are red and swollen, lashes clumped from tears, and the way his chest rises and falls with each shuddering breath. He’s pretty, so pretty, in every way possible and Yeosang really feels like he understands why San takes so much joy in reducing him to a blubbering mess because in that moment he _wants_ be the one to bring Hongjoong to that point.

The bed shifts as San crawls on as well, leaning over Yeosang’s back and pressing more kisses along his shoulders.

All San had told him to do before tonight was to stretch himself, and Yeosang did, but San still slips two fingers inside, gentle and slow. Making sure that he wouldn’t hurt Yeosang. Yeosang thinks about how San would fuck Hongjoong, whether he’d even take that much care, how he must use Hongjoong like a hole to fuck and _god,_ the thought is intoxicating.

And Yeosang _knows_ that both of them talk about it, knows their own rules, knows that’s what Hongjoong _wants_ , but the idea that Hongjoong is a pathetic, fucktoy, and Yeosang _isn’t,_ is somehow so, so hot despite how untrue it is.

“Make sure you look, _hyung,_ so you know what you’re missing out on.” San manages to make the title sound degrading, a reminder of the fact that Hongjoong is their leader, their _hyung_.

San fills him up in one slow, thrust, and Yeosang bites back a moan. Hongjoong whimpers under him.

San’s next thrust has Yeosang rocking forward and already, Yeosang can barely hold himself up, already quaking and weak with arousal. He lets himself drop to his forearms, face just centimeters away from Hongjoong’s and he has the urge to kiss him.

“San,” Yeosang breathes out. “Can I kiss him, please?” San never told him he had to ask for permission for anything, that wasn’t their thing. But it felt _right._

San laughs above him, obviously amused. “If that’s what you want baby.”

Yeosang hesitates for a moment, looking at Hongjoong’s expression, afraid that maybe _he_ wouldn’t want to. But Hongjoong is waiting, with wide eyes and parted lips, and why would San let Yeosang do something Hongjoong would be uncomfortable with anyways?

He kisses him, bruisingly, moaning into Hongjoong’s mouth when San continues to fuck into him. Hongjoong makes pleased little sounds against his mouth, mewling when Yeosang slips his tongue inside his mouth, to kiss him wetly, messily. Yeosang wants to keep kissing Hongjoong until he’s needy and begging for Yeosang.

“Doesn’t he have such a sweet mouth, baby? It’s so unfortunate that all he uses it for is to beg for cock like a stupid whore.”

This time Yeosang doesn’t have the urge to defend him as he pulls himself away from Hongjoong’s pretty, red lips. “Yeah, he really is just a pathetic whore.”

Hongjoong keens at their words, wound up and wanting, cock still untouched.

Yeosang can picture San’s impressed expression.

San finally fucks into Yeosang proper, harshly, unrelenting, and Yeosang moans brokenly against Hongjoong’s mouth. Each thrust sends jolts of pleasure through Yeosang, rocking him forward. It’s so good, it’s good because it’s _always_ good with San, it’s good because Hongjoong is watching, it’s good because Yeosang is the most turned on he’s ever been. Yeosang lets himself _revel_ in it, the way stretches him so nicely, and the constant pressure against his prostate drives him absolutely _crazy_. He cries out San’s name, shameless, breathlessly.

“Baby, you feel so good, you _sound_ so good,” San is breathless himself, and leans over Yeosang’s back to suck a hickey into his neck.

Yeosang almost forgets Hongjoong’s there, unable to think beyond how good San feels when he sinks into him. San’s are hips untiring as they continue to fuck into him, eliciting more and more lewd sounds.  “F-fuck San, ohmygod,” he cries out when San wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and it’s almost too much for a moment. He feels ready to burst, pleasure thrumming through him. A moan draws his attention back to Hongjoong, and Yeosang locks eyes with him.

“Please, please don’t stop.” His voice is high and tight as he begs for San. It sounds unusual in his own ears. He’s usually not vocal, not this way at least, but he can’t help it. The to desire to make sure Hongjoong knows how well he’s getting fucked consumes him and Yeosang can’t help himself. “San, fuckfuck, you feel so good.” Hongjoong whines pitifully under him.

When Yeosang finally cums, he cries out San’s name over and over. He feels stupid with it, consumes him in the most delicious way. He cums across Hongjoong and he can vaguely hear Hongjoong’s moan over his own noisy, lewd sounds. San comes inside him almost immediately after, groaning low and in Yeosang’s ear. San fills him up with cum, wet and hot, and Yeosang doesn’t remember liking it as much as he does now, but it feels _sinful_ this time. Maybe because Yeosang knows it’s something Hongjoong wants and isn’t going to get. That added knowledge just makes the whole thing so much better.

“So good baby, so so good,” San says, loud enough for Hongjoong to hear and Yeosang can’t help but giggle at the praise. He lets San pepper kisses down his back, whispering more praises against his skin and it’s _nice_. When San finally moves, no longer trapping Yeosang against Hongjoong, Yeosang rolls over and collapse into the bed. Yeosang hums, happy, sated, and well taken care of.

He looks over to Hongjoong who’s stretched out across the bed and still hard, Yeosang’s cum painting his stomach and some of his chest. It’s pretty and Yeosang’s sure he’ll jerk off to the memory of it later, because it’s just a _sight._

Yeosang watches as San positions himself over Hongjoong’s thighs, trapping him as he wraps his hand around his cock.

“Did my little slut like that?” San’s hand moves at a torturously slow pace, and Hongjoong arches into the touch, mouth falling open in a silent moan.San smirks as he continues to stroke Hongjoong, the older gasping and moaning desperately, squirming under San’s hand.

“Does my little slut want to cum?”  
  
The question makes Hongjoong whine, high and twisted and _wrecked_ , bucking into San’s fist and San laughs again, mean and mocking.

“Please, _please_ ” Hongjoong begins to beg, softly, eyes slipping closed and head thrown back, hands curling into the sheets.

“Don’t you dare cum before I give you permission.” San spits out, his hand just picking up speed with an evil grin on his face. Hongjoong sobs out a small, meek “ok.”

Hongjoong is wound up, ready to burst with pleasure, and Yeosang watches, entranced. San continues to look at Hongjoong with harsh, eyes, stroking him mercilessly. Hongjoong is close, Yeosang can tell by the way his body tenses up, but San knows the signs too. San squeezes the base of his shaft to hold back his orgasm.

Hongjoong cries out and tears really start to fall down his cheeks, followed by incoherently babbling that could only be pleading for mercy. But San doesn’t relent, long fingers wrapped around his cock and pumping until he had another opportunity to snatch that away.

It’s the third edge that has Hongjoong _sobbing._

_“Pleasepleaseplease, fuck, please.”_

It’s whiny, needy, and it hardly sounds like Hongjoong, like his leader, their _hyung,_ and despite Yeosang having just cum, the way he begs is just hard to resist.

Yeosang sits up, moving closer to Hongjoong and runs his hand over his chest. Yeosang looks closely at Hongjoong’s face, admiring his pretty features as he continues to cry and sniffle in desperation. He glances at San, who raises an eyebrow and pulls his hand away from Hongjoong’s cock.

“What is it baby?”

“I want to ride him.” The words come out without Yeosang even thinking, but once they do, it’s all he wants. He imagines Hongjoong writhing and frantically fucking into him, already so on edge, and his cock just gets harder again.

San looks more than excited at the idea. “Of course, anything you want baby.”

Yeosang wastes no time to replace San, straddling Hongjoong’s lap. San sits off to the side, watching curiously and intently. His gaze sends a shiver down Yeosang’s back. Yeosang runs his hands down Hongjoong’s sides, and he notices the cute birthmarks scattered across the expanse of his skin.

He leans to kiss at them, biting at Hongjoong’s collar bone until a deep red mark appears. He kisses Hongjoong once more and Hongjoong eagerly licks into his mouth. Yeosang grinds against Hongjoong and Hongjoong hisses out in pleasure at the first time his cock gets any sort of attention.

“P-please,” Hongjoong mutters between kisses.

Not nearly as cruel as San, Yeosang finally sinks on to Hongjoong’s cock and the older throws his head back, groaning in pleasure. It’s different, not at all like when San fucks him and stretches him out. San is dominating, intense, and Hongjoong is just… pathetic. He rolls his hips, grinding down on Hongjoong’s cock and elicits a deep moan from him.

“Oh fuck _fuck,”_ Hongjoong hisses out, trying to buck up into where he’s buried in Yeosang.

“Look at you slut, being a good little toy for my Yeosangie.”

The sound out of Hongjoong’s mouth is wrecked, heavy, and a dripping with arousal. Yeosang starts to ride him in earnest, treating him like the toy San said he was. Yeosang pants, cock fully hard again and the noisy mess under him spurs him on.

Yeosang grinds his hips in little circles, and Hongjoong remains pliant under him, unable to stop the stream of incoherent babbling coming from his mouth. He looks absolutely sinful, unable to do anything but lay there as Yeosang fucks himself on Hongjoong’s cock.

“Pleasepleaseplease, oh my god, please sir, can I cum?”

“What do you think baby?”

Yeosang feels drunk on arousal, on power, on Hongjoong and San.

“I want to cum first.”

San looks absolutely thrilled.

“You heard him, whore, make him cum first.”

Hongjoong is becoming more and more undone, and his begging runs together, unintelligible and incoherent. Gasps of “please” slip past his lips but Yeosang ignores him, chasing his own orgasm. He brings his own hand to his cock this time, and he’s so sensitive, hissing at the intense pleasure that consumes him. He pumps his cock slowly, until finally he cums again, spilling his seed all over Hongjoong’s stomach. Hongjoong makes a high, needy plead and Yeosang decides to have mercy.

“Cum for me hyung.”  
  
Hongjoong’s orgasm is shattering, body shaking, as he fills Yeosang up. It takes a moment for Yeosang to realize he’s almost screaming _his_ name, whiny and wrecked. It sends a jolt up Yeosang’s spine, hearing his name spill from Hongjoong’s lips.

Once they both come down, they’re all still for a few moments, their breathing loud and heavy.

San’s hand on his back is what brings Yeosang back to reality, realizing how uncomfortable it was to have Hongjoong’s softening cock in him, along with both Hongjoong’s and San’s loads in him. He wonders to himself if next time he and San can fill Hongjoong up with cum, picturing how obscene he would look.

Yeosang moves off him wordlessly, collapsing into the bed and curling up in the sheets, half asleep already.

There’s some shuffling around as San tries to get them as cleaned off as possible, layers of sweat and cum drying on them. San is gentle when he cleans between Yeosang’s thighs, and Yeosang is grateful because he doesn’t think he could even get to the shower, much less take one.

Once San is done cleaning him, Yeosang can hear San’s whispers of “you did so well, you were so good” to Hongjoong, the older making sounds of contentment. It reminds Yeosang of how San caressed Hongjoong’s face and he smiles to himself thinking about what a big heart San had, full of affection for both of them.

When they’re all somewhat clean, San wiggles himself in between the two, letting Yeosang rest his head on his chest. Hongjoong is curled up to San’s side, arm draped over his stomach, eyes heavy but not quite asleep.

“You liked that way more than I expected you to,” San suddenly says, almost smug.

“Well Hongjoong hyung is pretty, can you blame me?”

Hongjoong snorts. “I am _very_ pretty.”

They all laugh softly, before settling in to each other even more, clingy and cuddly. Hongjoong presses up against San’s side even more and San pulls him close too. Yeosang reaches out to gently hold Hongjoong’s hand.

It’s quiet again, only their breathing audible. It’s peaceful, nice, and not really what Yeosang expected at the end of this. But he’s… happy. Satisfied. More than that maybe.

“Can we do this again?” Yeosang asks. Hongjoong makes a sleepy noise of agreement.

San grins. “Of course baby.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise pt 2
> 
> cw for this chapter  
> d/s dynamics, blow jobs, spanking, orgasm delay/denial
> 
> thank u ethan for betaing <3 ilysm

Yeosang  _ knows  _ he’s good. He knows that because San always kisses him with those words, the soft “good boy” whispered into Yeosang’s mouth, against his neck, into his hair whenever San fucks him. He  _ knows  _ he’s good and he  _ loves  _ it—loves all the praise, and how it makes him feel nice, makes him feel special, cared for and  _ spoiled. _

Yeosang also knows that Hongjoong is, not good. Or more that he is, and tries to be good, but San pushes him in ways that make him  _ bad.  _ Impossible to complete tasks, orders that Hongjoong can’t stick to. Punishments are frequent—Yeosang  _ knows  _ they are, even if he’s not there to see them. He notices the way Hongjoong winces when he sits, notices the way he flushes when he realizes the rope burn marks on his wrists are peeking, notices the way San looks at Hongjoong with a smug smile every time. 

The contrast, the fact that Yeosang is San’s good boy and Hongjoong’s a messy slut, just makes Yeosang hot for reasons he can’t begin to explain. He likes it  _ a lot _ , already knew he liked it a lot from the first time they messed around, couldn’t get the thought of Hongjoong under him out of his mind for weeks. Likes it because it makes Yeosang feel even just a bit of power over Hongjoong, even if he’s not domming him, he just likes feeling… above him.  Yeosang even asks San how he punished Hongjoong, amidst soft sweet kisses, and works himself up thinking about it.

But sometimes he wants to be just as low as him. Wants to feel hot tears on his face, feel helpless and desperate and  _ get off on it _ the way Hongjoong does. Wants to know how it feels to be that wound up, what it’s like to feel like he’s going to burst. He just wants to  _ want  _ that much until it’s all he can think about. Any time the request even begins to form, Yeosang just can’t just spit it out, instead letting San spoil and dote on him like always.

So when Hongjoong, poor, needy, denied Hongjoong, plops himself into Yeosang’s lap and kisses up his neck, Yeosang lets him. Yeosang puts his hands on Hongjoong’s hips, letting Hongjoong grind against him and lets Hongjoong kiss messily up the expanse of his neck, whining against the skin and leaving the barest little marks. 

“San is gonna be mad.” Yeosang gasps when Hongjoong bites a little harder, now mouthing at the base of his neck, kissing along his collar bones. Hongjoong is already so worked up, already so handsy and bold. A good indicator that Hongjoong hasn’t been allowed to cum in a good while. “How long?” Yeosang doesn’t even have to specify what he’s asking about.

“Three weeks,” Hongjoong mutters, sucking a deep hickey into Yeosang’s skin and grinding against Yeosang again. Hongjoong moans breathy and shaky, so pent up and desperate already. 

“San won’t know,” Hongjoong continues, almost speaking only to himself, trying to convince himself of that statement.

Yeosang shudders, a tingle going up his spine. Hongjoong’s words echo in his head, and suddenly he realizes how very much  _ not good _ they were being, which would be fine if it was just Hongjoong. Hongjoong’s a glutton for punishment, practically throws himself over San’s lap to get spanked, all but begs to be smacked across the face.

But Yeosang’s not. He’s good and spoiled. He behaves, usually.

Hongjoong groans against his neck, low, desperate,  _ hungry _ —Yeosang is reminded of how much he fantasized to be as desperate as Hongjoong, have arousal burning deep in his belly until he can’t stand it.

Pushing up Hongjoong’s shirt, Yeosang’s fingers graze across his hot skin. “You sure about that?” Yeosang twists one of Hongjoong’s nipples between his fingers and he gasps. “Or are you trying to get me punished too?” Yeosang smiles to himself.

Laughing and wrapping his arms around Yeosang, Hongjoong continues to rock against him, already hard in his jeans. “Maybe.” 

Yeosang can’t help grinning.

Hongjoong is so insistent and needy and pushy, that Yeosang ends up on his back on the couch, pinned under Hongjoong. It feels different—a little wrong, but Yeosang likes the dark look in Hongjoong’s eyes as he looks him over. 

“Are you just gonna stare?” Yeosang smirks, unable to keep from teasing.

Hongjoong decides to be feisty in response, decides he wants to run his palms on Yeosang’s chest and drags his nails gently down his chest and stomach. When he does it, Yeosang just squirms and whines. Yeosang likes it, likes it a whole lot, and arches into the touch.

Yeosang laughs breathy and low when Hongjoong starts kissing across his chest, leaving bites and marks wherever he wants. He’s amused at how eager Hongjoong is because Hongjoong  _ never  _ gets to just do what he wants, so every action is so… cute and eager and sloppy, none of the deliberate touches that San has.

“You’re cute when you’re so worked up,” Yeosang comments as Hongjoong grinds his ass against down on Yeosang’s lap, making Yeosang let out a soft, low moan. Hongjoong grins, already preening at the praise, even if it was also making fun of just how needy he was. 

Yeosang means it though, watching Hongjoong’s flushed face, admiring his soft pink lips and heavy lidded eyes. He wants to kiss him again, wants to push them over and do whatever  _ he  _ wants to Hongjoong, but—

That’s a plan for another day.

“Thanks,” Hongjoong answers, hot breath on Yeosang’s neck again. “You’re hot too. Especially when you help me get off.” 

Yeosang snorts and rolls his eyes.

“I guess I just can’t resist you, hyung,” Yeosang says, half jokingly, bringing his hand to Hongjoong’s hip, fingers tracing the waistband of his pants. This time Hongjoong snorts, laughing at Yeosang’s tone, but he doesn’t stop his roaming hands. 

“Most can’t.”

— 

“Cute.” 

It’s the first thing San says when he finds them, expression amused and dark, sending a shiver of fear up Yeosang’s spine. 

Hongjoong practically throws himself off of Yeosang’s lap, as if he wasn’t the one who came onto Yeosang first. He tries to act like he’s not already wrecked, but he’s been caught—already half undressed, shirt and jeans thrown in a pile on the ground, cock visibly hard. Hongjoong tries really hard to act somewhat composed despite that, but doesn’t succeed, scrambling to the floor in front of the couch. 

On his knees, Hongjoong already appears so small, demeanor changing instantly under San’s gaze, like a perfect little sub. 

Or he  _ would _ be perfect if he would behave. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The question is directed at Hongjoong, and Yeosang watches the way Hongjoong seems to shrink even more, eyes fixed on the ground, settling perfectly into his role. Yeosang stays on the couch, moving to sit, clothes disheveled and breathing heavy. San’s eyes are intimidating and it makes Yeosang want to whine, even though San isn’t even looking at him, isn’t even getting mad at him. At least not yet.

Yeosang’s own cock throbs, wishing silently that San would pay attention to him instead.

“I asked you a question.” San steps closer, eyes still fixed on Hongjoong. 

“I—” Hongjoong struggles to find an answer. 

San  _ tsk _ s. “Are you trying to get my baby to misbehave like you do?”

Yeosang swallows thickly and squirms where he sits, because god, San’s voice is hot.

Hongjoong nods timidly, eyes still down.

“Surprised you’re being so honest,” San says, crouching down to be eye level with Hongjoong, using two fingers to lift his chin. 

“And to think I was finally going to let you cum tonight,” San teases, evil little grin on his face, and even Yeosang knows that San doesn’t really mean that, he’s just saying it to rile Hongjoong up. And it works, Hongjoong’s eyes go wide and he  _ pouts _ , he looks devastated at San’s words.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Hongjoong already begins whining, with his big, almost teary eyes. “Please, please let me cum.”

“What? You didn’t have enough fun already?” San grips at Hongjoong’s chin. “You think you deserve to cum after marking up  _ my _ baby?” 

The pet name makes Yeosang’s heart flutter and he’s suddenly very aware of all the hickeys and love bites Hongjoong covered him with. He traces one on his collarbone, pressing lightly, wishing it ached  _ more. _

Hongjoong pouts even more, eyebrows furrowing. “He liked it.” 

San doesn’t seem to expect his answer, fingers seem to twitch with the urge to smack Hongjoong, but he doesn’t, at least not yet. 

“Is that right?” San’s voice still has that condescending sweetness and Yeosang notices the way Hongjoong’s body tenses. It’s not real fear—not fear that Hongjoong doesn’t welcome—just preparation to get slapped or punished. Yeosang doesn’t really know if Hongjoong’s  _ trying  _ to get in trouble or if he’s trying to get them both in trouble but— 

“I did,” Yeosang answers, even if San was still pointedly looking at Hongjoong, waiting for him to answer back, asking for a reason to slap him. 

San finally turns his attention to Yeosang, brows raised in surprise.

“I liked it.” Yeosang’s voice wavers with nerves. San gives him a questioning look, as if to make sure this is really the route he wants to go. Yeosang nods. “I-I let him. I wanted to.”

“Baby, you know he doesn’t get to play without my permission.” The disappointment in San’s tone makes Yeosang feel ashamed, makes him want to shrink, and it’s weird how affected he feels just from that. “You’re usually so good, baby.”

It’s hot how  _ small  _ he feels at just San’s words.

“You know what this means right?” It’s the same tone that San uses with Hongjoong and Yeosang gets another chill across his skin. He’s heard it before, but not towards him. He understands very quickly why Hongjoong tries to be obedient, even when San sets him up to fail, understands why Hongjoong is so  _ submissive  _ just under San’s gaze, even understands why Hongjoong craves how mean San can be.

“Take off your clothes and sit back down on the couch, baby.”

Yeosang obeys easily, still with an inherent need to be good for San. It feels oddly quiet for a moment, and Yeosang feels like he can’t look at San. He bows his head the way he sees Hongjoong do, but wonders if San’s brows are drawn in thought, trying to come up with a punishment. San leans forward to whisper into Hongjoong’s ear and then Yeosang hears Hongjoong mutter an eager  _ yes, sir _ .

It takes a few moments for Yeosang to register that Hongjoong is now kneeling between his legs, lips pressing against the skin of Yeosang’s inner thigh and moving up. Hongjoong licks at the tip of Yeosang’s cock, and Yeosang tries to hold back the pathetic whine in his throat. 

Hongjoong has sucked his dick before, messy, wet, and desperate. Now Hongjoong was deliberate and teasing, licking a hot stripe up the shaft of Yeosang’s cock before kissing the tip, hot breath on the sensitive skin. It’s vastly different, but still good. Yeosang starts moving his hands to bury in Hongjoong’s hair. 

“I didn’t give you permission to touch.” San’s voice echoes in Yeosang’s ear, harsh, cold, direct. His hands are instantly back to his side, tightened into fists as he resists the urge. 

Which is  _ hard  _ with a mouth like Hongjoong’s. It’s not nearly as messy as usual, but he’s still enthusiastic, quickly progressing from broad licks up Yeosang’s shaft to beginning to take Yeosang fully into his mouth. Yeosang’s hands twitch again with the urge to  _ grab  _ Hongjoong, pull him onto his cock and hear his gag and moan but one look at San reminds him to be good.

To behave.

Yeosang groans low when Hongjoong takes him completely into his hot, wet mouth, pleasure thrumming through all of him.

He doesn’t  _ want  _ to behave, he wants to fuck into Hongjoong’s mouth. Wants to fuck his throat until Hongjoong gags, drools, and cries on his cock. That want twists in belly, so intensely, hips moving just so slightly.

“Baby, you better not cum,” San warns, running his fingers through Yeosang’s hair.

Yeosang squirms and his toes curl against the floor because Hongjoong is relentless, unyielding, pulling back enough to wrap his mouth just on the head of Yeosang’s cock, before taking him in again and then repeating. It’s a  _ lot,  _ pleasure building and building until it’s too much.

“W-wait, I’m—” Yeosang starts, a hint of panic rising in his throat because he’s not _ allowed  _ but he’s so close still. Can’t grab at Hongjoong’s hair, can’t push him away from his cock to keep himself from cumming, instead trying  _ somehow  _ to keep it away, and it’s so hard because he  _ always  _ gets to cum. He looks at San for permission.

“Don’t cum,” San says again, hand on Hongjoong’s head as if to make sure he doesn’t let up too much.   


Evil.

Yeosang  _ knows _ San expects him to hold back his own orgasm as long as he can, doesn’t even tell Hongjoong to back off or pull away, instead just watches in amusement. Yeosang  _ knows  _ that’s his game, and all he can do is whimper. 

Gripping at the couch and dropping his head forward, Yeosang shuts his eyes tightly as he tries as best as he can to hold back from cumming hot down Hongjoong’s throat. 

“Fuck.” The whisper is low enough that only Hongjoong hears and Yeosang bets that he would snort if he wasn’t occupied at the moment.

Hongjoong finally pulls away briefly, spit slick mouth way too pretty than it has any right being, and grins at Yeosang. 

“San said not to cum,” he reminds, voice slightly wrecked. 

There’s something smug about Hongjoong’s tone, and it makes Yeosang feel so  _ small _ , so  _ beneath  _ Hongjoong. It’s just so  _ different _ for Hongjoong to be like this, coherent and teasing instead of the mess Yeosang’s used to. It’s confusing, makes Yeosang want to pull away from Hongjoong because he doesn’t  _ belong  _ there,  _ isn’t  _ beneath him usually, but at the same time he finds the shameful arousal so intoxicating. 

When Yeosang doesn’t answer, Hongjoong’s hand—his pretty, dainty hand with bright red polish on the nails—starts stroking Yeosang’s cock and he lets out a desperate little whine because he’s still  _ so close.  _ Every sensation is electric, runs up his spine, making Yeosang feel more and more mindless. 

“I-I’m gonna cum,” Yeosang manages, squirming where he’s sitting.

“You’re not allowed to cum, remember?” San repeats, and his tone is the same that he uses when Hongjoong’s so fucked out and stupid, when he can’t keep his orders straight, needs constant reminders and  _ god— _ Yeosang wants to cum really bad. 

Hongjoong has mercy again, loosens his grip on Yeosang’s cock and slows until the burning need in Yeosang’s tummy settles into a low simmer. Hongjoong even gives Yeosang’s cock almost an apologetic kiss before pressing his tongue into the slit. Hongjoong keeps sucking on the head of Yeosang’s cock while using his hand to stroke him, all gentle, barely there touches until Hongjoong’s sure Yeosang won’t cum.

It’s kind of sweet, Hongjoong choosing to take it easy for just a few moments, instead of making Yeosang fight back his orgasm and torment him further. Hongjoong  _ is  _ sweet, but he still has orders to follow and he gives Yeosang another smile before stroking him more purposefully once more.

San keeps watching. Yeosang knows because he can feel his eyes on him, and can practically envision his smile when Yeosang makes another pathetic noise. Yeosang keeps his head down, occasionally stealing a look at Hongjoong on his knees in front of him, and tries to hold back his orgasm again when it starts to build low in his stomach, only to pout when Hongjoong denies him.

They keep it up for a while, Hongjoong always pulling away right as it feels like Yeosang can’t hold back any longer, leaving Yeosang needy and whiny, so fucking whiny. And San just watches, smiling to himself mostly, but he looks  _ so  _ amused, so happy to see Yeosang reduced to a panting mess.

It drives Yeosang crazy.

“Hongjoong,” San finally says, walking closer to the couch and petting his hair. A surge of hot jealousy, wanting to get that silent praise, runs through Yeosang. “Do you think Yeosang deserves to cum yet?”

Hongjoong grins and Yeosang already knows the answer.

“No, not yet.”

The sound Yeosang makes is beyond pathetic, high and whiny, and it threatens to turn into a sob but he’s not  _ there  _ yet. Not yet, but he really wants to be. 

“What do you think he deserves then?”

Hongjoong hums, purposely over-exaggerating the sound as he thinks about an answer. It’s almost irritating, but neither Hongjoong or San are even paying any mind to Yeosang, they’re treating him like he’s just something to punish and it’s so—

Hot.

Yeosang wonders if Hongjoong feels the same way whenever San talks about him like he’s not there.

“What about spanking?” Hongjoong finally suggests and god—it’s such a good suggestion that Yeosang groans at the idea.

San cards his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair affectionately, more silent praise. “I think that’s perfect.”

San looks at Yeosang expectantly before Yeosang realizes that he’s waiting for him to  _ move _ and it’s not until then that it really sinks that San’s going to  _ put him over his knees _ , and Yeosang feels so many things, humiliation already spreading through him and painting his face even redder. 

As he gets in that exact position, Yeosang’s hit with another realization that Hongjoong’s going to just sit there and  _ watch _ , looking so pleased with himself for his idea and enjoying every moment that Yeosang gets punished in his place. He feels almost dizzy, it’s all so much, all so overwhelming— 

There’s a hand on his back. San’s skin is cool against Yeosang’s, rubbing gently, and he feels his nerves settle just a bit.

“Are you ready, baby?” San asks, hand still a comforting weight on Yeosang as it slides down to his lower back. San waits, patiently, giving Yeosang a moment to collect himself. A moment to safeword if he needs it, Yeosang thinks. The small gesture makes Yeosang’s heart feel full.

“Y-yes, green,” Yeosang breathes with a small nod. 

The sting is bearable when San’s hand strikes him the first time, but it doesn’t stop Yeosang from hissing out a breath in pain. He feels his cock twitch, wonders if he’s going to make a mess on San’s pants and get in even  _ more  _ trouble and while all those thoughts race through his brain, San hits him again. It’s harder, lower on his ass where it’s more tender and Yeosang gasps and kicks his feet a little.

“Stay still.”   
  
Yeosang can only try his best.

The next one hurts even more, San hitting the same sensitive spot. Yeosang yelps, embarrassed by his own reaction. Hongjoong giggles from where he’s sitting and Yeosang whimpers.

From there, San doesn’t give Yeosang any time to recover from the sting. If Yeosang  _ had  _ been keeping count, he would’ve lost it already. Tears prick his eyes and Yeosang can’t help the way he almost  _ thrashes  _ in San’s lap, kicking his legs whenever San hits a particularly sensitive area. 

It doesn’t take much before Yeosang is sniffling at the pain that mixes with the pleasure. The tears streak his cheeks, and all he can make is pathetic crying noises while gasping at each strike of San’s hand. His cock is still so hard, and he’s definitely making a mess on San’s pants and it makes Yeosang cry even more.

“Aw, baby,” San coos, mockingly sweet. “You misbehaved and now you can’t even take your punishment.” 

San digs his fingers into the meat of Yeosang’s ass, pressing into the spots he just hit, sensitive and hurting. “Even Hongjoong can stay still for the most part.”

“Mm—‘m sorry,” Yeosang manages between the small sobs. 

“If you’re going to misbehave, then you have to deal with the punishment.” San stops digging his fingers into Yeosang’s skin and instead begins to rub up and down Yeosang’s back soothingly as Yeosang continues to cry, body shaking ever so slightly. “What’s your color baby?”

Even with hot tears still coming down his cheeks, even with the overwhelming shame, Yeosang mutters a quiet little  _ green _ .

San hums in acknowledgement before tapping on Yeosang’s hip. Yeosang assumes it’s a signal to move, so he does, as best as he can. San’s hands help him until he’s laying across the couch again, head in San’s lap. San pets his hair soothingly, but has a gleam in his eyes that makes a chill run up Yeosang’s spine.

Hongjoong is still watching them both, sitting patiently and watching intently, tiny smile on his lips.

“Are you enjoying this?”

The question is obviously not meant for Yeosang, but he still feels the urge to moan  _ yes _ .

Hongjoong nods in response.

The hand that wraps around his cock surprises Yeosang, loose languid strokes that are just enough to make Yeosang a little bit more desperate.

“Do you like helping me make a mess out of my baby boy?” It’s so mean, San says it so meanly that Yeosang almost can’t stand it. Hongjoong nods happily, overjoyed and over excited like an eager puppy. He can barely handle that either—Hongjoong of all people edging him and then watching him get spanked, all too amused with himself. 

“Y-yeah.” Hongjoong sounds breathless.

“Come here.”

Hongjoong looks confused as he approaches the two, until San reaches out to grab Hongjoong by the collar of his shirt with the hand that was playing with Yeosang’s hair and they’re face to face above Yeosang. San’s mouth ghosts on Hongjoong’s and Yeosang can hear the sharp intake of Hongjoong’s breath and the smack of his lips. Yeosang squirms in San’s lap, his hand still wrapped around Yeosang’s cock, unmoving.

“Do you wanna fuck him?” San asks lowly against Hongjoong’s mouth.

The question itself obviously affects Hongjoong, eyes widening and pretty pink mouth dropping open in surprise before answering excitedly.

“Yes, yes, please, can I?”

“Of course, go ahead.”

After removing the last of his clothing, Hongjoong settles at the end of the couch, between Yeosang’s legs. There’s obvious nerves along with the excitement, even when he pours lube into his hand to prep Yeosang. San continues playing with Yeosang’s hair when Hongjoong sinks one, and then two fingers into him, Yeosang gasps instantly.

“Be good, baby.”

Yeosang nods even though it wasn’t a question.

The stretch of Hongjoong’s fingers isn’t quite enough to sate him, but coupled with San’s hand stroking his cock, it makes him groan, and he presses himself against Hongjoong’s fingers. 

“Are you eager to get fucked by my slut, baby?” San teases. Hongjoong makes a noise of complaint, and Yeosang nods again.

“Please.” Yeosang doesn’t expect himself to sound so pathetic, but he does. “Need it.”

San giggles, smiling with dimples and all. 

Hongjoong fingers curve into Yeosang, brush up against his prostate, and pull soft moans from Yeosang’s lips. Even with his overeagerness, Hongjoong is careful and takes his time stretching Yeosang, only stopping when San tells him to get on with it.

“Don’t you wanna make him cum on your cock?”

Hongjoong nods and pulls his fingers out of Yeosang, slicking up his cock before pressing it into Yeosang.

When Hongjoong fucks him, it’s desperate and needy. Hongjoong has no patience, fucking into Yeosang like a toy to use, which manages to turn on Yeosang more, cock aching and dripping.

It doesn’t take very long before Yeosang is close again, so worked up from being edged and spanked he feels like he’ll come undone any second. But he can’t do that, he doesn’t have permission, so a sob shudders through his chest at how much he  _ wants. _

“Do you need to cum baby?” 

“Please, need to,” Yeosang begs again, looks up at San with teary eyes.

“Then cum.” 

San works at the head of Yeosang’s cock with his hand, and Hongjoong fucks into him a few more times, until Yeosang is trembling, toes curling, as his orgasm hits him so hard it leaves him dizzy. It feels good, a different kind of good than when San makes him cum with soft hands and praise. It’s like it crashes through him, makes his body shake and shudder with pleasure as Hongjoong fucks him through it. He jolts at every sensation, so sensitive it almost hurts. 

The pleasure only subsides once Hongjoong cums in him, moaning Yeosang’s name lowly.

“Good boy,” San praises, fingers carding through Yeosang’s hair again, eyes going from Yeosang and then Hongjoong. The praise seems to be for both of them, and Yeosang hums contentedly.

Yeosang’s brain feels hazy and his limbs feel weak, so he doesn’t really know how he’ll manage to make his legs work enough to walk to one of their showers once they’re done. San helps him stand up, takes care of him like always, and Hongjoong tries his best to get all their things so they don’t leave a trace in the living room to be made fun of for later.

Yeosang barely wants to move, wants to fall limp and pliant in San’s arm as soon as possible, but he also really,  _ really  _ wants a hot shower, the sticky sweat and cum beginning to feel gross on his skin. 

They don’t talk when they all pile into a shower, barely fitting but making it work. San and Hongjoong take care of Yeosang, washing his hair and body with careful hands before moving on to themselves.

Getting to the nearest room, Yeosang immediately wants to bury his face into the soft sheets when San gently pushes him into the bed. 

San laughs softly, pressing a sweet kiss on Yeosang’s cheek. Hongjoong appears next to him, arm slinging over Yeosang’s waist and instead of burying his face in the sheets, Yeosang buries his face into Hongjoong’s neck. His skin is still warm and it’s nice. 

Another weight settles on the other side of him, San squeezing next to them in the cramped bed, kissing the top of Yeosang’s and then Hongjoong’s head.

“You did so well,” San mumbles, voice gentle and fond. Hongjoong mutters what sounds like agreement, words incoherent with sleep.

Yeosang nuzzles his face deeper into Hongjoong’s neck. He lets San’s words wash over him, letting them lull him to sleep with warmth and love in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)

**Author's Note:**

> i, apparently, purely enjoy hongjoong getting facefucked and crying and san being mean so this is the second time i write something with that, but its okay cuz yeosang is here now
> 
> purely influenced by san holding yeosang at one of their concerts and my ass going "omg thats his baby"
> 
> anyways please dont hesitate to tell me if i missed a tag thaaanks  
> public twitter @horreforblondes


End file.
